A Cinderella Story: Girl Meets World Version
by DisneyNickABCFamilyMTV2015
Summary: Riley Matthews is an orphan with a dream. To get into Princeton University. With her evil step mother and step sisters using her as a slave and a jock who thinks he's in love with her, will she make it there? Follow Riley, her bff Farkle, and her Godmother Angela on her journey through grief, Riley's evil step family and the battle between love, humiliation, and dreams. R&R Please.
1. Introduction

Another Cinderella Story: Girl Meets World Version

Characters

Rylynn Angela Matthews (Riley) aka "Cinderella" - Rides a skateboard or bike everywhere but has her license, loves watching and playing basketball, loves writing and singing music, and dancing (as a hobby). Straight "A" student. Princeton University is her dream school. Tall and very skinny with long brown hair and brown eyes.

Farkle Neil Minkus – Riley's best friend. Straight "A" student. Rides a skateboard or bike everywhere but has his license. University of Arizona is his dream school. He wants to be a technician. Tall and not very muscular with Red hair and green eyes.

Lucas Derrek Friar - "Prince Charming" His father wants him to play college football at Stanford and go pro playing for the Dallas Cowboys but Lucas wants to go to Princeton University. Loves to sing and play music and dance (as a hobby). Tall and muscular with Brown hair and Blue eyes.

Jessica Nichole Simmons - "Evil Step Sister" Twin sister to Jamie Simmons, Bitchy and stupid. Short and a bit chubby with long blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Jamie Rachel Simmons - "Evil Step Sister" Twin sister to Jessica Simmons, Bitchy and stupid. Tall and skinny with short Brown hair and hazel eyes. 

Wendy Catherine Simmons - "Evil Step Mom" Bitchy and stupid. A little chubby and short with long blonde hair and Blue eyes.

Eric Randell Marvins - Assistant Manager of Matthews Dinning Riley's "Uncle" Funny and fun. Tall and muscular with Brown hair and hazel eyes.

Kristin Aubree Cook - Another Employee at Matthews Dinning. She is a waitress/cook and entertainment for the diner. She is also engaged to Eric. Medium weight and height. Long red hair and green eyes.

Angela Margaret Moore - Riley's "Aunt" and Godmother. Manager of Matthews Dinning. Medium weight and height, black with long black hair and hazel eyes. Very overprotective and supportive of Riley.

Marisa Lexi Bradford - "Queen Bee" of Ridgeview High School. Cheerleader Captain. Bitchy and rude. Tall and skinny with Brown hair and Brown eyes. (Missy)

Sarah Taylor Carpenter - One of Missy's Minions. Tall and skinny with blonde hair and Blue eyes. Bitchy and rude.

Sydney Erica Harper - Missy's Other Minion. Short and a little chubby. Black, Black hair and hazel eyes. Bitchy and rude.

Billy Michael Ross - One of Lucas's Best Friends. Black with Black hair and Brown eyes. Tall and muscular. Loud and rude.

Bobby Nichols Sanders - Lucas's Other best friends. Blonde hair green eyes. Tall and muscular. Stupid and rude.

Setting: The San Fernando Valley, L.A.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Riley, Angela, Maya, Farkle, Missy, Billy, Sarah, Shawn, Cory or Topanga.

Chapter 1: Introduction

My mom and dad were 100% completely in love according to my godmother Angela. Her late fiance'

Shawn, my parents, and her were all best friends. My  
>Dad used to always tell me about the Cory &amp; Topanga love story. They meet when they were 2 and were best friends ever since, they began dating at 14, got married at 19, and had me at 21. We were all one big happy family. But things feel apart when I turned 2 my mom found out she had breast cancer. The doctors tried hard to cure it but it got found to late. She passed away a few weeks before my 3rd birthday. My dad was devastated but pushed his sadness aside to be there for me. We were best friends. Just when things started to become okay again a new girl entered my dad's life. I was 4 and a half when we met Wendy Simmons. Angela &amp; I had some thoughts but hey if my dad was happy then so was I. When I was 6 my dad and Wendy got married. So not only did I have a step mom came into the picture but her twin daughters too. Jessica and Jamie Simmons not the sharpest tools in the shed if you ask me and neither was Wendy. I put up with them though for my daddy. I would do anything for him. Our favorite thing to do together was baseball. Whether we were at the batting cages or just watching the games on T.V. As long as I had my dad, Angela, and the other wonderful workers at my dad's diner I was happy. That was until tragedy struck once more. I was 7 years old and I still remember the day like it was just yesterday.<p>

August 9th, 2008

It started out like another ordinary day. Wendy snaked money out of my dad for her and the twonsters (twin monsters) to have a spa day. My dad was born and raised in Philadelphia which means we are hard core Philadelphia Phillies fans. I put my hair in a ponytail and put my Phillies cap on. And put on a pair of jeans, my Philadelphia Phillies t-shirt, and sneakers. Angela agreed to watch the diner while my dad and I had a daddy daughter day. My dad was dressed in a short sleeved plaid shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"You ready to go Kiddo?"

"Yep."

We grabbed some French toast from the diner before hitting the batting cages. We played for hours before grabbing some hotdogs and curly fries for lunch. We spent the rest of the day hand and hand just walking and talking. That night after dinner my dad gave me a bubble bath and I put on my favorite puppy dog pj's and clutching the teddy bear my mom gave me when I was born. His name is Auggie. {Since Cory and Topanga couldn't have a second child in the story I had to find something else to name Auggie} My dad pulled out our book The big book of Fairy Tales and read my favorite Beauty and The Beast.

"And Belle and the Beast lived happily ever after."

"Daddy were do princesses go to college?"

"Well they go were the princes goes, they go to Princeton."

"Daddy."

"Yes princess."

"Do you think I could get into Princeton?"

"Well I think you'll never know until you try. As I always say..."

"Don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game."

"Exactly."

"I love you so much Daddy."

"I love you too Riley."

Just like that the whole house started to shake. My dad picked me up holding me close before we heard a loud screech for help. My dad put me down and started to head out of the room. I grabbed on to his hand.

"Please don't leave me daddy."

He turned around looking me in the eyes.

"HELP," the witch yelled again.

"I'll be right back." He told me kissing the top of my head.

That was the last time I saw my dad. Within that one moment my life changed. Wendy had Jessica take over my bedroom and pushed me up to the attic. Now not only was my mom not with us but suddenly my daddy and best friend was gone as well. Wendy suddenly controlled the house, the diner, and more importantly me.

**Hi guys it's AusllyRossLynchR5. Long story short my computer got a bad virus on it, my entire hard drive got erased, had to create a new account. I'm doing it right this time only posting a couple of stories at a time. The two stories I'm going to post and work on on my new account is this one and one I'll post either latter today or tomorrow called Girl Meets World One Shots. **

**That's chapter 1of this story. Sad I know. I'm working on chapter two now it will be up either latter today or tomorrow as well. Can I get 5 reviews please. I'll give shoutouts to the reviewers at the beginning of every chapter. While you reviewing please answer this question. **

**QOTC: What was your favorite moment in Girl Meets Home For The Holidays?**

**MA: My favorite moments was when Maya first buzzed and said to Cory "Aw what's the matter. You're boyfriend not here yet." **

**Read & Review Please. **

**Brittney aka DisneyNickMTV2015 Out! :) :P 3**


	2. My Life Now

A Cinderella Story: Girl Meets World Version

Chapter 2: My Life Now

**A.N.: Yay 5 reviews just like I wanted. Shutout time!**

**Guest #1: Maya's not at the top because in all three Cinderella story movies "Cinderella" only had one best friend. Maya will be in the story though. **

**Ali6132: Thank you. I loved that scene too.**

**Cowgirlangel95: Thank you for reading. I love your stories so much. I loved the Farkle and Shawn scene too. **

**GamerGirlGuest: It's kinda a mix of A Cinderella Story, Another Cinderella Story, & A Cinderella Story: Once Upon A Song but the basis of thew story line has to do with A Cinderella Story with Hilary Duff. Since in all three movies "Cinderella" only had one friend Maya can't be best friends with Riley & Farkle. She will still kinda be in the story though. **

**Guest #2: Thank you for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Riley, Farkle, Angela, Maya, Missy, or Lucas just the OC's and Matthew's Dinning. **

**Now on with the story...**

It's been 10 years since my dad passed away. More changed besides Wendy pushing me into the attic. She made me her and the twins personal slave. When I was 12 Angela started paying me to work at the diner. Right now I'm working 12 hours a week for $10 an hour. My dad's diner changed to. Wendy changed Matthew's Dinning to Wendy's Dinning and redesigned the place to make it look more "girlish". She covered the blue paint with pink wallpaper and covered up my dad's saying "never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game" with a clock shaped like a guitar with Elvis painted on it. My step sisters give me the clothes that the don't want any more and Angela pays my phone bill. My step family doesn't know this but every sent of my paycheck goes into my College Savings Account. Right now I have $34, 560 in there. I still love baseball and over the years I've grown to love singing, dancing, and writing music. Since I save all of my money I either ride my bike or skateboard everywhere. I do however have my license for when I do get a car. I work really hard in school so I can get into Princeton University. I take AP, CP, and honors classes and get straight A's. In the free time that I do have I spend it with my best friend Farkle Minkus.

Flashback

_Farkle and I meet in 2nd grade a few months after my dad died. He was a new kid at Ridgeview Elementary School moving here from Manhattan, New York. I to this day still haven't meet Farkle's Dad. According to him he is always away on business. Anyway our teacher Ms. Baylor had him sit next to me at my table. I tried to put on my best smile and introduced myself._

_"Hi my name is Riley."_

_"I'm Farkle."_

_"You look familiar. Have we met before."_

"_I don't think so."_

_"Alright class please take out your workbooks and open up to page 10." _

_After school ended I went to the parking lot to wait for Kristin to pick me up and he ran up to me. _

_"I know where I've seen you before. Do you know Cory Matthews and Topanga Lawrence."_

_As soon as he said my parents names a felt tears starting to roll down me cheeks._

_"They were my parents," I managed to choke out before I started to cry my eyes out. Farkle wrapped his arms around me and let me cry into him. After I calmed down I told him about the deaths of my parents and suddenly 3 and a half years of what I really thought of my step mom came out of me. _

Ever since that day he was always there for me. He made me laugh and smile when I was down and always gave me a shoulder to cry on. After my dad died and Wendy became my"caretaker" I was afraid to let people in my life. Until I started talking to "Nomad." I started chatting him up on the Princeton Chat Room. I don't know who he is in person but I do know he goes to my school. I know that it's dangerous but I can't stop. Every time we talk I get this warm fuzzy feeling of comfort inside. Different from when I talk to Farkle. It's almost like I'm falling in love with him. I know it sounds crazy. How could I be falling in love with some guy that I only talk to online? He is sweet, sensitive, and deep at least from the way he talks to me. I feel like I can tell him anything. Like he is my escape from the real world. The only person who knows about him is Farkle. He thinks I'm crazy but being the great friend that he is supports me on this.

"RILEY!" The witch yelled through the speaker box in my room waking me up.

"Yeah Wendy," I said back in a tired voice.

"I need my breakfast P-R-O-N-T-O."

"I'll be down in a few minutes."

"NOW!"

I made Wendy her breakfast and brought it down for her.

"I need you to take morning shift at the diner."

"But Wendy I have 2 important tests today."

"Riley, people go to school so they can get a good job. You already have a job so you're one step ahead."

"But..."

"I said you are taking morning shift and that's final."

I went back into the house and took a quick shower before putting on the uniform. I put a pair of jeans, a white button up top, white sneakers, my Philly's baseball cap, a jean jacket, and my books in my backpack before tying my roller blades to my backpack, putting my bike helmet on, and rode to _Wendy's _Dinning. I tied my bike up and put my roller blades on before I started working. School didn't start until 8:00 which means I would normally work for an hour and head off, but since Wendy is making me work the whole morning I guess I'm not going to school today. Farkle came in at 7:40 looking at me weirdly.

"Riley, why aren't you ready yet? School starts in 20 minutes."

"I can't go to school today Farkle. Wendy's making me work all morning."

"But what about the history and math tests today?"

"I'll have to make them up another time Farkle."

"Whoa," Angela stated getting into our conversation. "What's this about you not going to school today?"

"I have to take the whole morning shift."

"Say's who?"

"Wendy."

"Riley, your father would want you at school. Not working here."

"But If Wendy found out..."

"We'll handle it. Just go to school."

"Thanks Angela."

"Just doing my job. Now go."

I got dressed and headed to school with Farkle. Props to my godmother for sticking up for me again.

**QOTC: Who do you think Farkle's mom is?**

**MA: The writers said it was a minor character so Missy Robinson, Libby Harper, maybe even Trini Martin. Who do you guys think?**

**There's chapter two for y'all. I probably won't get to updating this story again until sometime next week. Read & Review please. **

**Brittney Out! :) :P 3 **


End file.
